Bittersweet
by eeveepkmnfan
Summary: Mello is once again fed up with being number two. But Near thinks that Mello has already won?
1. Bittersweet

(A/N): This was written for the totally awesome smokeyuchiha! :D This is dedicated to Smokey! :3 Little hints of shonen ai if you use a magnifying glass. I hope you enjoy it! XD

...

**Mello's POV:**

I stared at the board in absolute fury, snapping the chocolate I was holding in two. It fell to the ground, but I was much too interested in the rankings list to care. I snarled as I saw a certain toy obsessed sheep's name at the very top.

_'How could that freak beat me again!'_

I had been just _one point_ behind. _One point._ And it was all that damn sheep's fault!

I punched the rankings board in anger, making it creak and shake. The score postings all fell down and scattered on the floor. I looked at them while gritting my teeth.

"There is no need for Mello to take his frustrations out on the scoreboard." My head shot up and I watched as the bane of my existence slowly made his way over to me.

I glared at him in hate, my fists aching with the need to put the freak in his place. "_Near_." I spat out, venom lacing my most hated word.

The white haired boy gazed at me with unemotional and calculating pools of onyx. Those eyes of his, god, those eyes! I wanted so badly to rip them out of their sockets!

_'Even then, the damn sheep would probably still be disinterested in everything!'_

"Mello does not need to get so upset." the toy obsessed boy spoke up, grabbing a pale curl and twirling it around his fingers.

_'This damned freak-!'_ I was seething with anger. _'That fucking **sheep** has no right to say that to me!'_

I grabbed the collar of his pajama shirt and pulled him up so that our eyes met. I shook him, yelling, "You stupid sheep! How dare you say that to me! This is all _your_ damned fault!"

I raised my fist, ready to punch him, when I found myself to be trapped by his dark orbs. They held no emotion whatsoever. They were uncaring, unfeeling, cold. Devoid of life.

_'Those fucking **eyes**! I want them to show me emotion! I want them to widen in surprise, close in fear, and glaze over with pain! I want him to show me **emotion**!'_

I shook him in uncontrollable rage and threw him to the ground.

And maybe I would have relished his pained intake of breath, if I weren't so pissed off.

"Tch!" I reached into my jacket pocket and procured a bar of chocolaty goodness. **_Snap!_** I took a bite, savoring the rich, dark flavour that spread across my tastebuds.

"I don't have time to deal with _you_, today, _Near_." I only spared the pathetic pallid boy a glare filled to the brim with distaste before I took my leave.

_'Look forward to next time, Near. I'll be number one by then.'_

...

**Near's POV:**

I carefully sat up, not wanting to bring anymore pain to my now sore body.

I turned my head and peered at the spot Mello had been standing. My hand locked around one of my signature white curls, twisting and twirling it.

_'Perhaps next time we meet, Mello...things will be different.'_

Slowly, I rose to my feet. My coal black eyes traveled this way and that, drinking in the destruction Mello had wrought. They eventually came to a stop when they found Mello's broken bar of candy.

_'I wonder...does Mello's chocolate taste like Mello? Because Mello always leaves such a strong, bittersweet flavor in my mouth...'_ I stopped twirling my curl, instead trailing my fingers down to my pale lips.

_'Mello will always stay unchanged. He will continue to be a mysterious and terrifying force. The one puzzle that I know I will never be capable of solving.'_ My obsidian orbs took on a curious glint, and a faint, miniscule smile made my lips turn upwards.

I stooped down and gathered the remains of the sweet candy. After I unlocked a nearby window, I hesitated and looked down at the chocolate in my hands.

_'No matter how much I wish to solve him, I will never find where the pieces fit.'_ I flung the chocolate out the window and watched as it scattered itself over the green earth below.

I bowed my ebony head to hide my secret smile, the one that was meant only for M. _'Mello...I wonder when you will figure out that you have already won?'_

...

(A/N): How was it? It's my first time writing these two. :) Sorry it was so short! But nonetheless, I sincerely hope you liked it! :3


	2. Bitter

(A/N): Hi! Another Mello oneshot for smokeyuchiha! :) This could be the second chapter to this, or it could be just another oneshot, but I decided to make it chapter two because it kind of fits with the title. :D It will be Mello's POV throughout the whole thing. Enjoy~!

...

"Matt! Get your lazy butt over here!" I called out, folding my arms across my chest and tapping my foot impatiently. My face was set in a deep scowl.

I finally caught sight of the goggle clad gamer when I saw him at the end of the hallway. His attention was poured into his oh so interesting gaming system. The annoying little sounds that came out of it just served to frustrate me even more.

I heaved an angry sigh and yelled out, "Matt! If you don't hurry up I'm breaking all your game consoles and selling the games on Ebay!"

I smirked as I saw him quickly put his system in his pocket and hurriedly rush over to me. Yes, he was a smart boy. He knew from personal experience that I would make my threats a reality.

I fumbled around in my jacket pocket, searching for one of the few pleasures I had in life, only to find air. I let out a groan as I was reminded of my problem.

"Yo, Mells! I'm here, what do you need?" he questioned, laying his arms behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

"I'm pissed off and out of chocolate. You're coming with me to get more." My glare told him just what I would do if he so much as refused.

"Umm...okay?" He shrugged to himself, as if he didn't really care what he did. And he probably didn't. As long as he had his precious games, I'm sure he wouldn't care who he was with, what he was doing, or where he was.

We started walking to our destination, with me leading and Matt following behind. He had long since pulled out his electronic obsession, but other than that, the deserted streets of London were quiet. There weren't many people out today.

It was late December and nature had seemed to don more somber attire. Everything looked more gray and dreary, like all the colors had faded out.

The wind blew against me harshly as Matt asked me something that made my blood boil.

"Mello, did you lose to Near again?" I stopped walking and balled my hands into fists as I tried my best to not scream at him.

"You did, didn't you? That's why you're out of chocolate." I refused to open my mouth and give the red head a response. I refused to admit that I had been bested by that damn _sheep_!

Gritting my teeth in remembrance, I growled out, "Come on. I need my chocolate." But a hand grabbed hold of my arm and made me halt in my steps.

"Mello...You know, you don't have to win all the time. That's not fair." His words cut through me like a knife, hacking at my emotions. My bright pools of blue widened in slight shock before hardening and turning solemn.

"Life isn't fair, Matt. That's just the way it is. I can't afford to have such childish fantasies. Maybe you can, but you're not _second_." My voice was cold, and I spat the last word out, full of animosity and malice.

I still wasn't facing him, although I knew he looked away from his game and up at me. I heard the clicking of buttons stop, and I heard as he breathed out deeply, in what could have been a sigh. I felt his orange tinted vision burning through my back into my soul. I could feel the intensity in the air, the sheer force of what he was feeling.

"You're right, I'm not second. I'm third." Even though his voice was carefree, I could hear the emotions behind it. He continued, "Which means that I know how hard it is to do this. Before you came, Mello, what number do you think I was?"

The loud noises emanating from the red haired boy's device were tuned out as I listened to him in silence.

"Mello, what I mean to say is...I know how important succeding L is to you. Just please don't forget that you need to do something you want to do once in a while. Please, promise me you won't forget that." I heard the sadness coming from his voice. It was sharp yet kind, at the same time.

"Hmph! What kind of nonsense are you spewing! Whatever! I need chocolate, come on!" I replied, trying to brush off what he had said to me. And with that, we fell back into our old routine, where it was safe to think that everything was set in place. Where nothing could change and nothing would.

But something like what Matt had said...something like that I didn't want to think about.

Because I knew that if I followed his advice, that I would go from bitter to sweet, with time. Thoughts like those scared me. I wanted to stay being Mello. I didn't want to change anything in my life, because everything was perfect the way it was. Although I wasn't as naive to think I would get a happy ending...

Just like chocolate, I would melt and dissolve that much quicker, should I follow the path Matt had led me to.

And yet, I had to wonder, for a few doubtful seconds, just what would come of having something sweet in my life.

...

(A/N): I hope you liked it, Smokey! xD


	3. Sweet

(A/N): The third and final Melloshot for Bittersweet! Inspired by the song I Don't Feel Like Dancin' by the Scissor Sisters. I don't own the song Love Shine! I hope you enjoy it! :D

...

I was sitting in my room sulking over my recent defeat at the hands of a certain sheep.

_'I'll be number one soon! Just you wait, Near!'_ I snapped off a piece of delicious chocolate and let it melt in my mouth, trying to make it last. I sure as hell didn't want to go on another awkward chocolate replenishing trip to Walmart with Matt again.

I shuddered thinking of how girly his screams are when he finds a new Pokemon game.

"Mello!" The door to my room burst open, revealing the very red head that was just occupying my thoughts.

"Wah!" I flailed my arms, trying to regain my balance as I was startled from my previous position.

I scrambled back up and held my head as I barked out, "Ugh! What is it, Matt!"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, replying, "Sorry, Mells! But anyway, I got a new game today!"

I scoffed and narrowed my blue orbs. I knew where this was going. "No." I said sternly.

The goggle clad boy stuttered, "B-but Mells! You have to! Please!"

"No, Matt. You know I suck at video games. And besides, I need to study." I stood up, heading over to my desk where piles of books and papers lied, stacked high.

This time it was the other boy's turn to scoff as he grabbed my shirt sleeve. "You study way too much. Come on! Please, Mells! Just this once?"

I saw the puppy dog eyes he was giving me through his orange goggles. I tried to look away, but found that I just couldn't.

I pulled away and huffed, closing my eyes. "Fine." I growled out unhappily.

Matt fist pumped and cried out victoriously, "Yes!"

_'I just know I'm going to regret agreeing to this.'_ I rolled my bright pools of blue at his antics, walking to my door. "Come on, then. And I'm only playing _one_ game, got it?"

The red haired boy followed me happily to his room while contentedly replying, "Got it!"

Matt started unplugging and hooking up wires while I waited.

"Okay! Everything's all set now." A smile blossomed across his face as he beckoned me over.

I trudged unhappily over to him as I grumpily asked, "So how do I play?"

"Oh, that easy. Just look at the arrows on the screen and step on them on the mat you'll be standing on top of."

I sighed, getting the gist of it. "Whatever. Let's start already."

**'Sun shine! **

**Harewatatta blue sky!**

**Hikari ryoute ni a tsu ku mabushii koi no yokan!'**

I stepped on the arrows boredly. So far I was winning. _'Che! Not like Matt could beat me!'_ I grinned confidently.

**'Love beat! **

**Kono kimochi mo heat up!**

**Hikari abite soshite anata no motoe.'**

I looked on in shock as I saw that Matt was getting ahead of me. I growled as I furiously worked my feet, sweat beginning to build on my brow.

**'Kami-sama mou chotto dake mimamotte kudasai!**

**Harisakesou na omoi tsutaeru kara!**

**Todoke motto mabushii love shine!'**

I panted and smirked as I hit a final perfect. _'Ha! Take that!'_ My eyes traveled over to Matt's score and twitched in anger and disbelief. He had beaten me by two points.

I angrily broke off a piece of chocolate as I yelled out, "Matt! We're having a rematch!"

Even though I had lost, the promise of just one more game made the chocolate taste so much sweeter.


End file.
